Flying Thunder God Technique
|ref=Second Databook, page 266 |image=FTG kunai scattered.png;Special kunai are scattered all over the battlefield… A attacks Minato.png;…so that at any given moment… Minato flies to a kunai.png;…Minato can teleport to them instantly. |kanji=飛雷神の術 |unnamed jutsu=No |romaji=Hiraishin no Jutsu |literal english=Flying Thunder God Technique |english tv=Flying Raijin Jutsu |viz manga=Flying Thunder God Jutsu |jutsu rank=S |jutsu classification=Ninjutsu, Space–Time Ninjutsu, Bukijutsu |jutsu class type=Supplementary |jutsu range=Short, Mid, Long |users=Genma Shiranui~manga, Minato Namikaze, Raidō Namiashi~manga, Tobirama Senju~manga |teams=Hokage Guard Platoon |debut manga=240 |debut anime=119 |debut shippuden=Yes |game debut=Naruto: Ultimate Ninja 3 |movie debut=Naruto Shippūden 4: The Lost Tower |ova debut=Naruto Shippūden: UNSG anime cutscenes |jutsu media=Anime, Manga, Game, Movie }} The Flying Thunder God Technique is a technique which allows the user to transport themselves to a location in the blink of an eye. It was invented by Tobirama Senju and passed to Minato Namikaze and his guards. This technique was the reason Minato gained the moniker of . Variations Tobirama Senju As creator of technique he can use this technique without using any seals or sealed kunai like Minato Namikaze. He can warp to anywhere anytime. His space–time ability suprasses Minato as he mentioned, but not strong like Kamui. He also uses this technique with combination of his kenjutsu skills, defeat a Mangekyo Sharingan user easily. Minato Namikaze Minato uses this technique with a special seal or to mark the destination. After this is done, the user enters a dimensional void which instantaneously transports them to the location of the seal. Minato applied the formula in advance to his special kunai which would then be scattered all over the battlefield and teleported to at any time. He can also apply the mark through physical contact, to areas such as his opponent or some other surrounding feature.Naruto chapter 503, page 3''Naruto'' chapter 543, page 2 The technique is fast enough to even allow Minato to escape being warped away, despite the latter already being sucked in. Minato can also use this technique to teleport other objects, such as when he used it to teleport Kurama out of Konohagakure, though the size of the object determines the amount of chakra required.Naruto chapter 503, page 10 It is because of this technique that Konohagakure came out victorious in a battle against Iwagakure during the Third Shinobi World War, despite already running short on manpower in the front lines. After having his subordinates toss marked kunai randomly into the enemy ranks, Minato used the technique to appear within their ranks, using the great speed of this technique to seemingly appear to be in several places at once and wipe out entire squadrons one by one in moments before they could even react. This, combined with Minato's immense natural speed and reflexes makes this technique extremely deadly and according to A made Minato the fastest ninja to ever live.Naruto chapter 541, page 8 Hokage Guard Platoon Minato also passed the technique on to his special guards, Genma Shiranui, Raidō Namiashi and another unknown shinobi. However, all three of them are needed to perform the technique. To do so, they form a circle with one another by performing the seal of confrontation with each other with their thumbs, middle and index fingers touching. This allows them to transport anything within the confines of the ring. As they are now the guards of the Fifth Hokage, Tsunade has been marked with the technique formula.Naruto chapter 562, pages 12-13 Trivia * Minato also incorporated the formula into his wife's seal, allowing him to come to her aid at any time.Naruto chapter 501, page 7 * Although it is often compared with the Body Flicker Technique, the speed and range of this technique are much greater. In principle, this technique is instead similar to the Summoning Technique, as it revolves around the manipulation of the space–time continuum rather than accelerated movement, but instead of bringing something to the user, it sends them somewhere. * The name Hiraishin is also the phonic of the Japanese word 避雷針, which means "lightning rod". This may suggest the reasoning as to why the technique is restricted towards a seal, because lightning is attracted to lightning rods. * The technique can create smoke similar to a Summoning Technique,Naruto chapter 501, page 6, 15 but that is not always the case. References ru:Дзюцу летящего Бога Грома